


Morning Lessons

by Jinko



Series: Malec Week 2016 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Into the Future day, M/M, Malec Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinko/pseuds/Jinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Alec first spent the night in Magnus’ bed was Magnus’ favourite morning-after ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Lessons

The morning after Alec first spent the night in Magnus’ bed was Magnus’ favourite morning-after ever.

They hadn’t done more than sleep beside each other in that bed. He hadn’t woken up with pleasurable aches or crusty, dried former-liquids in unfortunate places or his makeup smeared from sweat, but his arm was numb where it was trapped under Alec’s pillow and he knew he was suffering from a God-awful case of morning breath, and it was easily his favourite morning-after ever. 

He used the early hours of the morning to list what he’d learnt about Alec that night. Alec had gone to him after a round with Maryse that he apparently lost. It was becoming a regular thing, these rounds, and rather than taking the rather exhausting task of trying to win each one, he was instead letting her push him away. Magnus didn’t want to encourage that break from his mother, not since he knew all too well what it was like to go without, but he let Alec know that he’d always be there for him. 

He learnt that Alec liked lamb madras. After they’d settled on the couch for some much-needed relaxing cuddles, Magnus had called for Indian food, as much as any one deliverer could carry through the city at such a late hour. He’d watched Alec try everything Magnus spread out on the coffee table (which he had to magically enlarge, thank you Kundeep’s Curry Cafe) and enjoyed his every reaction, from the  _ ohmygodtoohot _ of the keema naan, to the near-orgasmic moan he let out when he took his first mouthful of the madras. It had been enough to make  _ Magnus  _ blush. 

He learnt that Alec was a night-showerer. Before they settled into bed, Alec asked to use the shower, but he’d insisted on using the main shower instead of Magnus’ ensuite, because he wasn’t rude enough to kick his host out of his bathroom for the night. He learnt Alec wasn’t ready for Magnus to see him naked yet. It was understandable. They hadn’t even been on a date that migrated from Magnus’ loft. 

He learnt that Alec stuttered just as much when Magnus’ face was bare and that his fingers instantly delved into his hair the moment it was free of its usual product, like they had minds of their own. It was sweet, it left Magnus’ stomach feeling like he’d swallowed a thousand butterflies, which hadn’t happened in generations. 

He learnt that Alec slept in a singlet and a pair of sweatpants. He didn’t know if this was his normal sleepwear or if it was because he’d be sharing a bed that night. Magnus made sure he wore more than usual (which was generally nothing) to bed, just to make sure he wasn’t making Alec uncomfortable. 

He learnt that paying special attention to Alec’s neck got him hard. Their goodnight kiss turned into horizontal goodnight kisses, which then turned into goodnight necking, with Magnus on top of Alec’s firm body, a thigh between Alec’s. When he bit down on Alec’s deflect rune, he’d felt the twitch of his cock against his thigh, followed by the drag of nails over his shoulders. He learnt Alec wasn’t ready to explore that further, because when he rolled his hips to show Alec that he was just as much into that, Alec squirmed away. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Alec apologised softly, breathlessly, just a decibel lower than Magnus’ own apologies. 

“It’s alright, love,” Magnus cooed and pushed Alec’s fringe back as he lay beside him. “I’m sorry, I should’ve checked with you…”

“It’s just, I’m not, it feels so soon.” 

“I completely understand.” He gathered Alec’s hands up in his own and lifted them to smother his fingers and knuckles in kisses. He knew he was forgiven (and that Alec had forgiven himself, too, which was a silly kind of notion; there was no need for forgiveness because he wasn’t ready for sex) when Alec pulled a hand away to pull Magnus in closer for more kisses to his lips. 

“It hasn’t been the kind of the day that I’d imagined would end with sex.”

“Is it the kind of day you’d imagined would end in spooning?” 

Alec’s face lit up with a blinding smile that just about had Magnus swooning. “Yeah, actually.” 

Magnus learnt then that Alec saw himself as the little spoon as he rolled over onto his side, presenting his utterly-cuddleable back to Magnus. Neither had any complaints when Magnus scooched in closer, slipping his left arm under Alec’s pillow and his right arm around his waist. He learnt Alec prefered Magnus’ arm to be draped over his hipbone instead of his stomach. 

“I ate too much, the pressure was uncomfortable,” Alec explained, making Magnus giggle and press a kiss to the knob of his spine. 

He learnt after that, they fit pretty well. 

He didn’t care for the numbness in his arm when he woke to an eyeful of tousled black hair and the scent of his own shampoo mixed in there with it. His other arm was still low across Alec’s hip and his chest was pressed to Alec’s back, their bodies tucked in together. He shifted a little, because as much as he could ignore his arm, his bladder and morning erection weren’t so quiet. 

That was when he heard Alec’s intake of breath, and he felt so silly, because of course Alec was already awake. The Shadowhunter was probably up earlier than this most days and had either stayed in bed with him because he could or did so because he was so scared of waking Magnus. 

“Good morning,” Magnus said and magically fixed what he could. His teeth were brushed and his eyes were glamoured in an instant, lest Alec turn and get a nasty lungful of morning breath or see what disgusted so many. 

Alec did turn and pressed his face into Magnus’ collarbone, letting their legs tangle. “Good morning.”

“How long were you awake for?” 

Alec just shrugged. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“I have to pee.”

Magnus trailed his fingers through Alec’s hair and kissed his crown. “Let’s get up then, shall we?” 

Alec’s arms tightened around Magnus’ waist. “Not yet.”

Magnus learnt Alec loved to snuggle that morning and would deny reality for as long as he could so he wouldn’t have to leave Magnus’ arms, which really was one of the greatest things he could learn about his beloved. 

It truly was an incredible morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned this to be porn, but the porn became too hard to write. So I hope you enjoyed a tonne of fluff instead.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://jinkohamilton.tumblr.com).


End file.
